Mocking Me
by Ashlaid
Summary: A series of Spike and Faye drabbles. From humor to not so humorous. And if you read any of them, just read number 27!
1. Song Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

**Song Line**

Spike looked at Faye highly amused. She was mad about something, but she was a woman, a woman with attitude, so it could be anything.

"Lose at horses again?" Spike asks.

"What?" She snaps back at him.

"Did you lose all of your money?" Spike repeats slowly.

She advances on him slowly, Spike raises an eyebrow from his position on the yellow couch.

"Shut up lunkhead!" She snaps as she throws one of her magazines at him.

"What's the problem then?"

"Why do you care?" She asks defensively.

"No reason." Or maybe one but he wasn't going to tell her yet.

"There's a stupid song out and there's a line in it that really pisses me off."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not telling you, God." Faye sniffs as she snatches her magazine back from him and walks to her room.

Spike snorts, he knew what song it was, it was one of his favorites actually, he smirk as he threw an arm over his eyes to sleep.

**A/N:** Okay so just to let you know the song is Ask DNA by: The Seatbelts. The line: Earthgirls are easy. If you're a fan of the series it'll click. Anyways, the begining of a series of short (or long depends) drabbles! YAY!


	2. The Last Word

**I do not own Cowboy Bebop. Sorry but nope I don't. **

**

* * *

**

**The Last Word**

"Faye Faye!" Ed said with as giggle as she swung around to face the woman in yellow lying on the yellow couch.

"What Ed? And don't call me that!" Faye snaps as she opens her eyes to look at the red headed girl, who was bouncing on her feet, her computer perched on top of her head.

"Faye Faye! Edward found what Faye Faye wanted." Ed said with a goofy smile while running around the couch.

"Really? Hey wait a minute! Come back here! ED!" Faye yells as she throws her legs off the couch and stands ready to chase after the crazy girl.

"And what did Ed find for you?" A voice asks from the kitchen doorway.

A small sigh escapes her lips at the sound of _that_ voice. She knew that she could probably get out of this without fighting, but either A. answering his question or B. ignoring him. But she never seemed to follow the logical course when it came to him. He always brought out the worst in her and she wondered if he did on purpose sometimes.

"And why would I tell you?" Faye drawls as she walks around the couch, putting more space between them even if she didn't want to admit it. Turning to face him, her bitchy façade up.

He shrugged at her in a noncommittal way. It was strange of him not to push, or maybe he doesn't want to know. Or maybe it's a trick to get her to think that he doesn't want to know so that she'll tell him anyway. But she was thinking way too hard about this, she always found herself trying to analyze everything he said to her, trying to find some sort of weird hidden meaning.

Faye shrugged herself and smirked herself. Maybe she would get the last word in after all. Spike smiled, seeming to understand what she thought. Was she that easy to read? She mentally shook her head and let the smile slide off her lips, maybe she understood him better than she thought.

"I can always just ask Ed after all." Spike remarks.

"Why do you feel the need to invade my privacy?" She found herself snapping, she mentally kicked herself for not thinking about what she was going to say.

"So it is something to do with you." Spike states.

"I never said that, why are you so suddenly interested in me?" Faye asks.

"I'm not." Spike replies.

"Good." Faye replies.

"Good." Spike mocks.

She glares at him, "Stupid lunkhead."

She turns and goes to look for the child that brought up the whole subject to begin with. It seemed for once she did get the last word in, even if it was, even if she didn't want to admit it petty and childish.

**

* * *

**** I always felt that when ever Spike and Faye were arguing over pointless things it was to see how far they could push each other and to see who would get the last word in.**


	3. Strike A Nerve

**Disclaimer: Need I say it? If I owned it, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction! Not that writing isn't fun :D, but you get my point.**

* * *

**Strike a Nerve**

"Damn it Faye!" Spike yelled as the woman ran in front of him quickly to his surprise out distancing him, she, so it seemed, was faster than her lazy attitude gave her credit for.

"No need to get upset, thanks for the tip!" She smirked as she looked back at him, her heels pounding on the wet pavement. She slowly loosed her gun as she approached the doors of the tall building.

"Get your own bounty!" Spike grumbled as he came inside the building not a step behind her.

"You should have told me if you didn't want me to snag it." Faye replied, slightly breathless from the run.

"I'll remember that next time." He snaps, irritated.

"Didn't strike a nerve did I?" Faye asks with mock innocence.

Spike grabs her by the arm, and turns the woman to face him. Her green eyes register with surprise as Spike leans forward slightly. He smirks and takes a step back, a mocking look on his own face.

"It'll take a lot more, than you trying to steal my bounty heads to truly strike a nerve. Besides, I've mastered the art form of ignoring your presence." Spike replies, Faye looks annoyed at his reply.

"Shut up you stupid lunkhead!" Faye hisses at him.

"Did _I _strike a nerve?" Spike asks mockingly.

"No," She pauses then stops on his foot, ", that is striking a nerve." She retorts as she moves forward into the 'abandoned' warehouse.

"Bitch." Spike mumbles as he moves behind her, watching her tense shoulder with surprise. It seemed that he had struck a nerve.

"What took you two so long!" Jet asks as the two in question entered the Bebop.

Faye scowls and moves into her room, Jet looks a little surprised at her actions, but not too surprised, this was Faye after all. Spike looked annoyed himself, but actually decided to fill in Jet.

--

"So?" Jet asks.

"The bounty got away." Spike grumbles.

"He got away?" Jet asks with surprise.

"No, the actual money did, the stupid guy jumped into fire and got himself killed, so of course no money." Spike says with annoyance.

"It seems like we hardly ever get any money anymore." Jet says with a sigh.

"No kidding."

"What's with Faye?" Jet asks finally.

"I think I might have struck a nerve." Spike says with a little shrug as he moves lie on the yellow couch.

* * *

**Spike and Faye, arguing...it seems I have a theme going..**


	4. In Deep Water

**Disclaimer: -cries- I wish! But sadly no..**

**

* * *

**

**In Deep Water**

Faye swung her legs over the side of the _Bebop _as it sat in a port in Mars. They were in Mars more often than not, since almost every was there, it was the new Earth in a sense. She hated the fact that Earth was just a broken world now, when it used to be so beautiful. She sighed softly and looked up at the sun that blazed brightly during that day.

She leaned over the edge and looked over the edge at the sea, it was so similar but so different, it made her ache.

"Faye.." She jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice and almost fell in the water; she turned to look at the smirking man behind her.

"You shouldn't lean over so far you might fall in." He continues his smirk growing more amused to her disgust.

"The only reason I would fall in is if I were pushed or some stupid lunkhead startled me. What do you want anyway? Did it ever occur to you that I _wanted _to be alone?" Faye asks suspiciously. Spike never willingly hung out with her, unless it was a job, even if it hurt her pride for her to admit.

"Am I bothering you?" Spike asks with raised eyebrows.

"Possibly, but most things about you bother me." She snaps back with annoyance, only wanting to be alone with her thoughts.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Spike asks with genuine interest.

"Look, just..gah!" She didn't want to tell him that she was thinking about Earth, that she was beginning to remember bits and pieces of life before, like the beach. So she took the next route and moved to leave.

"Hey." Spike says as he grabs her arm to stop her.

Faye starts in shock at the fact that he reached out to stop her. She stood transfixed looking at his hand on her arm, before snapping out and shaking off his hand. He stood up and looked down at her, she scowled, she hated the fact that he was taller than him.

"Come on Faye, you can't back down, you _never _back down." Spike says mockingly.

"Just leave me alone!" Faye snaps with annoyance, and he moved to stop her.

She shoved his hand away, and he looked at her in surprise as he lost his balance, but not before grabbing her to try to regain it.

"Spike let go! AHHH!"

**SPLASH**

"SPIKE!!! I'M GOING TO DROWN YOU!!" Faye screeched in the water.

"Now Faye there's no need to be upset, I mean it is your fault." Spike retorts, Faye gets a crazy look on her face as she swims over and tries to shove head under water.

* * *

"I _can't _believe this." Faye mutters under her breath as she wraps a towel around her head and body and moves out of the bathroom to her room. 

"Faye did you take the last two towels?!" Spike asks as he drips into the hallway.

"Maybe." She snaps as she shuts her door on his face.

* * *

**Umm kay lets see a special thank you to all my lovely reviewers** **Lu-lu-lynn, bebopmember, Kipling-Nori! YAY for the reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy and motivated, maybe if you review I might be a little faster -hint hint nudge nudge wink wink- anyway, Spike may be a little OC in this and I aplogize for that. Until next time!!**


	5. Coward

**Disclaimer: Nope sorry.**

**Warning: This one is serious, most of these like I said are humorous, except this one and maybe a few others, I was going to post later, but I've had it done and saved for awhile and I couldn't help it, so I have decided to post it now, so don't go saying I didn't warn you because I did! **

* * *

**Coward**

**Bang. **Step. **Bang. **Step. **Bang. Bang. Bang. **Click. Click. Click.

She kept firing even after he was gone, kept pulling the trigger even after the clip was spent. She felt her lips trembling as she leaned against the wall of the _Bebop. _Wet tears made their way down her face and soft sobs escaped her as she admitted to herself that he wasn't coming back.

_I'm not going to my death, I'm going to see if I was ever alive. _

But he was still going to die. He still wasn't coming back to them, to _her._ But it was almost expected, their partnership began and ended with bounty hunting, one of them screwing up (normally her, to her disgust) and the other gloating (stupid lunkhead!), and complaining. But she still expected more, probably why she found herself gone all the time, or trying to leave, only to be reeled back into the _Bebop _by **him. **And now he leaves, to die or in his words to 'see if he was truly alive'.

The tears came done faster now, the sobbing increasing in volume, and her hands trembled against the wall that she was leaning against for support. It was like her whole world was crumbling and collapsing around her, never to be right again. Why couldn't have been like this when she regained her memories? Why did it matter that the stupid fuzzy green haired man had left? _Why couldn't he at least looked back at her once? _Even if it was that stupid mocking 'I'm better than you' look. Why did he feel the need to tell her about himself before he left?

_You never told me about yourself, don't start now, Spike! _

Did he feel guilty about telling her his past like she had unknowing did that one day? Why did she care so much? Where the hell was Jet during this?

She pushing off the wall and stumbling into the living room, looking around like someone drunk, her vision blurred and she wiped the tears away that were clouding her vision. Not that it did much good; the tears were soon replaced with fresher ones. She stumbled down the hall, until she found him, staring out the window.

"Jet." She croaked raggedly.

She hated how weak and vulnerable she sounded, and felt. Jet turned around and looked at her. He had known, he always knew that he was going to do this, as much as he said to let go of the past he never could. What was it he said? He saw the past through one eye and the with the other the present, that way he only he had snatches of reality and was never sure if he truly _was_ seeing reality.

"You could have warned me." She said accusingly.

"My warning was the fact that I would never go after him when it came to his past. I knew that this would happen to him, I hoped that he wouldn't do it, but he was always stubborn." Jet replied calmly, too calmly.

She clung onto the doorframe like it was her anchor to reality, to life. Jet had probably already grieved for him. Probably when Spike went after Julia, Jet didn't expect him back that time. Spike returning was a surprise, but Jet probably knew that he was leaving again, just from the things that he had said to him, and how they had both laughed hysterically before Faye allowed her presence to be known.

"Why didn't you shoot him?" Jet asked idly, but she knew that he was truly curious.

"Because I knew it wouldn't stop him." Faye lied.

The truth was because she was a coward. She didn't know what she would have done if she had and he had looked at her after that; or worse if he hadn't looked at her, like he did when he left. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, as soon as he was healed, or as soon as he regained his footing, he would kept going to meet his fate.

"What are you doing Jet?" Faye asked.

"Watching for shooting stars." He answered in a low voice,

_And when one dies the star falls. _

Faye sat down in the chair next to him and looked out the window.

"Then, I'll join you." Faye replied. Jet looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you." He replied.

She didn't understand what he meant, and she didn't really want to know what he meant so she just nodded and wiped away more tears. Maybe tomorrow she could stop crying.

**

* * *

**

**Well I hope you guys thought this one was good even if it was serious. Well I love reviews, so feel free! Bye:D**


	6. Of Valentines

Man this is a day late, because my computer was being really stupid, totally annoying, anyway, here ya go, something a lot less serious than the last one:)

* * *

**Of Valentines**

Valentines Day never held much interest for her, since the man she was in love with was in love with someone else, and every other relationship that she could remember had ended badly. Besides, everyone knows that Valentines Day is for the couples or that secret love admitting he was in love with you.

She didn't see that happening to her anytime soon.

Forever to be alone she supposed, her name wasn't very fitting, upon further thought she decided. She didn't particularly like Valentines Day, she wasn't into celebrating a fat man in a diaper, it just seemed wrong to her. Faye Valentine did not appreciate the holiday at all and nothing could change her mind.

* * *

"Doing anything special?"

"No, just the usual." She replied sullenly.

"And that means she's going to lose all of her money at horse races." Spike added with a smirk.

"Dog races actually, but not like it should matter to you, I mean it is my money." Faye retorted.

"Well aren't you two a wonderful mood on the day of love." Jet announces sarcastically to them both as he leaves the living room.

"Valentines Day is for suckers anyway!" Faye calls after him slightly annoyed but his comment.

* * *

She didn't expect to see it on her bed when she returned for her gambling, she didn't ever expect anything on Valentines Day. She stared at it in shock before she moved to the plain white envelope with her name scrawled on it carelessly, with a long stemmed red rose lying next to it. She looked at it curiously for a moment before opening it.Happy Valentines Day 

_To Miss Faye Valentine_

She had to admit that it wasn't much, hardly any effort was put into it, but she did wonder where, whoever it was, got the rose. Not that she was really complaining, because for once she got something, it was a first ever, and she felt the smile creeping onto her face. A small quirk of the lips really, if anything at all.

Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *


	7. My Own Worst Enemy

**My Own Worst Enemy**

_It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me_- My Own Worst Enemy, Lit

* * *

He resisted the urge to groan at the sight of her white boots hanging over the edge of the yellow couch. By god, it was his couch, where he napped whether it was because he was drunk, tired, or injured. Another reminder of why he did not want a woman on the ship, especially one with attitude.

"Stop sulking over there." She called put not even looking up or around, he was temped not to come out just to annoy her but it didn't really matter either way, when ever they where on the same ship she was annoyed.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I didn't." She replied with a lazy shrug. Spike stared at her for a long moment before sitting the chair carefully.

"You're drunk." It wasn't a question.

"Possibly." Her eyes narrowed at him, and for once he felt uncomfortable under the emerald gaze, it was like she was looking through him, kind of how the old Indian man did.

"You know if you keep this up you'll get yourself killed. Because this only leads to self destruction." Faye comments sagely.

"How do you figure?"

"God Spike I'm not your shrink!" Faye snaps before getting up and leaving him wondering why she was so pissed.

Maybe I worry her. The thought came quickly, leaving him sitting alone for a moment thinking about it.

She was right though, when it came down to it he was his own worst enemy, he always pushed himself to the breaking point, always shoving people away Faye, Jet, anyone who dared to move just a little close. He blinked as he stared up, thinking about how he really felt pathetic sitting alone in the living room, feeling sorry for himself. He shouldn't have said anything when he came, he knew he would regret it in the morning.

* * *

** I always thought that if Spike ever really got drunk, which is probably why he never did it, he would reveal things that he would later regret. Now he didn't really reveal anything but its just an idea I was toying with, I might come back to this idea, probably not, I don't really see Spike drunk :D he's to smart for that!**


	8. Stories Told

**Stories Told**

"Jet there is there no food on this ship?" Faye whines as she walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Well if you and Spike could ever get a bounty head so we could have money maybe we would have food." Came Jet's sharp reply.

"It wasn't my fault that Spike pissed the guy off." Faye whined again.

"Huh? Now this I didn't hear." Jet mutters to himself while looking at her expectantly.

"Well, lets see…" Faye began with a smirk tugging on her lips.

* * *

They had just run into the warehouse and for once, they did it together. Guns raised and adrenaline rushing she was ready for a fight. And from the way Spike's body was tense, she could tell he was also. She started forward, ready to search them out when Spike grabbed her arm and motioned to the stairs at the corner of the building.

She opened her mouth to comment that he _could _have just said something when shook his head motioning her to be silent. He released her arm, to her own disappointment, not that _he _needed to know that, and moved to the stairs. She moved after him, deciding against speaking or making any noise just to spite him and the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of her heels.

Which, it seemed, hadn't been quiet enough since she was grabbed from behind and was dragged into another room. They must have thought that he would care enough to save her, which wasn't going to happen, so she found herself having to save herself, as Spike was up on the floor above her. And how would she know this? She could see him due to the fact that the floor above was a walkway with some railing and a mangers office. At this point it seemed like a good idea to make as much noise as possible since the bounty head was downstairs and was threatening to kill her.

"Drop it." A cool voice came from behind her as she raised her gun at the man in front of her.

"Oh, you would deprive a girl like me of my only protection, how am I supposed to get home all safe and sound?" Faye replied with mock sweetness.

"You ain't going home tonight, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes at his reply and looked up at Spike. Who wasn't on the second floor anymore, damn the man.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady, even one as annoying as her." Spike says from behind the man behind her.

"Drop it." Spike says, she heard the gun clatter on the floor as the man behind her drops his gun. She turns her gaze fully to the bounty head in front of her.

"Now then, you can come quietly." She tells him sternly.

"Ha! Your bounty hunters aren't you!" Came the said bounty heads reply.

"Why yes we are." Spike returned.

* * *

"Then they started talking about things I didn't quite catch, and I found myself, shot, and Spike killing the guy and getting shot himself. But I think it had to do with his past." Faye finally ends.

"His past is always haunting him." Jet says.

"Not haunting, hunting. Besides doesn't all of pasts do that?"


	9. Stop

**Stop**

It would suffice to say that she was a little hysterical, but only a little. She watched him come and go that it was almost like she was watching a bad film. Over and over, he would go out get hurt, get better and then go out again. She normally would watch with silence after she patched him up, but this time she did what he told her she did best, she opened her big mouth.

He watched her with amusement as she told him angrily what she thought about this about him leaving again. Going off to get killed and leaving her alone. She quickly amended that thought pointing out that it wasn't about her but it was about _her_. It was a good thing that he didn't hear that last part or he would have laughed at her, he probably was laughing behind that blank mask of cold indifference. He wouldn't go after her and he would go after _her _the one he truly loved. That was probably what made her hysterical as she stood there shaking looking up at his slightly taller frame.

If he would save the one he really loved, he most definitely would not save her.

But then again he had already saved her before, mostly on accident and with great disgust (to her's _and _his) but he had, and she wondered if he would ever go after her willingly if he wouldn't go after _her_. But maybe he wasn't in love with _her_. She didn't believe that for a second, she didn't know what to believe, she wished someone would walk up to her and say 'You know Faye you should do this or that blah blah blah.' But that never happened.

He had a peculiar expression on his face as he stared into her emerald green eyes. Maybe she had sat think for way to long. Probably he probably thought she was just being moody and didn't care anymore, that she had already gave up and moved on to sulking for awhile.

"What do you want me to do Faye?" His voice interrupted her thought abruptly and she looked up at him with surprise.

"What do you want me to do?" He repeated slowly a small smirk playing on his lips as he placed a cigarette to his lips.

He was strange that way calm and cool, then he would turn around and do something stupid or completely different and leave her reeling in the back ground trying to figure out what had happened what had changed, if anything had changed at all. She couldn't ever read him and it irked her, especially when he would look at her as if he were expecting one answer and if she got that answer wrong she was screwed. It looked like she was screwed because she didn't know what to say to him, which didn't happen to often. But she wouldn't let him get away, not yet.

"Just stop." She whispered.

* * *

This one was more thought out then some of the other ones, (except for number five) maybe its from a Bebop ficlet that is waiting to emerge that I have yet to even think about writing. Anyway I did this one in school and and reviews are lovely and so are the readers who review!! 


	10. Dancing

**Dancing**

_**It was a dance.** _

He raised an eyebrow as she moved gracefully into the room and flopped ungracefully onto the edge of the seat, moving his legs in the process with a disgusted push. Her cheeks were flushed and her green eyes sparkled and she tilted her head as she looked at him, her lips quirking around the corners.

_**Step back and forward and back and forward, touch hands and repeat.**_

She felt excitement bubble up inside her as she looked at him. She wasn't overly sure why and she was sure she was freaking him out, ah well; she deserved to have a good day every once in awhile. She caught the Cowboy, got the money, a nice sized reward for once, and won three times at the horse races, days like this did happen often for Faye Valentine so she would bask in it while it lasted.

_**Clasp hands; take position and dance, one two three one two three, and dip and repeat.**_

"So…"

"So?"

"You're in a good mood…" He states blandly.

"Possibly…"

"Because?" He asks.

"Do I need a reason?" She asks sweetly.

"If it was anyone else I would say no but since it is you…" He trails off his lips quirking, he was ready for this blowout, it was a game, and he did enjoy to win, to she her flushed and aggravated. It was the perfect way to feel better about himself, so maybe there was a good reason for keeping her around.

"I found a way to get away with murder." She states again in the same sweet tone.

_**Spin out; spin in, repeat.** _

Murder? Where did she come up with that answer? Well it would make her happy if she could murder him and get away with it, it would be the ultimate victory, and yet and yet, she did enjoy making him look like an ass. One of her favorite past times actually, so it was a sick hobby, but she never claimed to be a 'healthy' or 'nice' person, people just assume because she's a girl she can't be the way she is.

_**Revolve revolve, good and repeat.**_

He smirked at her comment, saying such things that early in? She must not be in as such a good mood as she seemed. He looked at her and her eyes were unfocused, probably thinking about something else. That irked him, he never felt that he needed to be the center of attention but she could at least pay attention when he was going to make a fool out of her. Besides if she wasn't fully involved in this he would come out of it looking like an ass. Not that he overly cared about that but still.

_**Stand close; hold her close and sway together.** _

The urge to roll her eyes was great as she looked at him. She could tell he really want to go at it but she really wasn't in the mood. She stood up a sweet smile on her lips and a clever excuse on her lips.

He stood up with her a smirk on his lips and a scowl in his eyes. He grabs her and pulls her close inhaling her hair and pondering how much taller he was, not much but enough. He whispers to her and she scowls as he lets her go. But she doesn't move away instead a genuine smile creeps onto her face as she looks at him and tells him,

"This is just a dance to you."

* * *

**Spike acting so so petty? -gasp- impossible unbelievable incovieable...maybe no yes Spike is a little OC in this and yeah...anyway an update.. with dance step?!? Why not I tell you! Ha ha reviews are awesome and so are their reviewers and and free cookies for those who review:)**


	11. Complicated

**Complicated**

She moves all grace, all smiles, all lies, all pain. Faye Valentine was complicated. She didn't need anyone to tell her so; she knew so. Faye knew that they knew when they first saw her all glittering smiles and aces up her sleeves at the casino. It was painfully obvious, and everyone but the kid knew, the woman with no future and even less of a past, only the present of left to her and even that didn't look overly appealing. So, she stood in white boots and suspenders against the wall as they watched a little part of her life unfold before their eyes. Was she always so happy? The girl smiled with ease and giggled with friends as she tried to be serious about sending a message to herself. Faye listened as Spike let out a sigh with some smoke as he took in another drag. Jet looked intrigued and Faye felt empty. She smiles sweetly at Jets as she discreetly slipped the tape into her back pocket, taking back the little part of herself that they claimed that they would keep away from her. She smiled again as she moved into her bedroom, the machine hooked up and ready to go. She leaned forward as if to place the tape in, but stopped and took a step back.

Faye Valentine is complicated. She silently admitted this to herself again as she sank onto her bed and stared at the tape in her hands. It mocked her in her hands and the urge to chuck it across the room was great but instead she gently placed it in her nightstand. She smiled wearily to herself, and hoped that maybe it would be some help to her some other time when she didn't feel so empty.

Jet came by her room later demanding to know if she had seen the tape and she angrily shot back the question of how could he possibly lose it, the lie for once didn't taste so foul on her lips. Jet grumbled something about not losing it and that he _was _going to give it to her, and that he didn't have any right to keep her from her past. Faye would have been touched if Spike hadn't have walked by and snorted at this statement. Faye narrowed her eyes and civilly told him that she would keep an eye out for the 'missing' tape. Jet nodded and mumbled something about make dinner as he walked away from her room.

Faye Valentine was highly annoyed when Spike stepped up and leaned against her doorframe later a smirk pulling at his lips. The empty feeling spread to the pit of her stomach and she had to keep the sigh incased behind her lips as she looked at him. She felt connected to him in away because like her he could move on and except a future because of his past. Maybe that's why they were constantly clashing; they were too alike. Faye moved to close the door on him and he moved inside her room, without permission damn the man, before she could. He had probably came to call her out on having the tape or to mock her, that was what he was always doing, he was mocking her, with his smirks and his looks and his past. The urge to pull at her hair or his, preferably his, whenever he was around was a feeling that she had long since gotten used to, but that didn't mean she appreciated having to put up with him all the time. She wondered why she, Faye Valentine, who was admittedly complicated added this admittedly complicated man into her life.

His lips moved as he spoke but she purposely blocked out his words. She didn't need to hear him to know what he said, or get the gist of what he said, because he pretty much said the same thing to her every time the spoke. A disdainful insult and smirk is what he feed her, and she would return the favor. She didn't think that he hated her, most of the time, she thought that they were forever locked in something that they started that was so simple at first that turned into something so complicated that they didn't know what they would do with themselves if they stopped. Besides, they were both to stubborn to concede a point.

Or maybe, a small part whispered to her, the part she kept hidden in case of it being released; maybe its because you love him. And that brought to light even more complications like a surgery gone wrong, but the only problem was that she wasn't a brain surgeon, she was Faye Valentine.

She moves all grace, all smiles, all lies, all complications, as she shoves the emptiness into the back of her being and fires back a retort in a conversation that she wasn't listening too. Because Faye Valentine thrived off her complications and stubbornness, because that was the way she is.

* * *

**Do da doo! Another update! What can I say my muse was hanging out with me today. Hes such a good little muse...moving. No dialogue! I'm going to go into shock, but I didn't feel like this one needed dilogue. Anways, I love reviews and readers who doo!!!** **Also imput is nice, I'm always striving to improve:D**


	12. A Mystery

**A Mystery**

He felt like the bad guy. It wasn't a feeling that happened often, he watched as Faye stormed into her room and Ed continued doing what she did. He glanced up at Jet who shrugged at him, so much for male support. Spike let out an explosive sigh. It seemed really simple a few seconds ago, he wanted to sleep, and for everyone to leave him alone, but with Faye losing at the horse races, again, and Ed being well Ed, he didn't see sleep in his near future. So he did what did best.

"_Can't you people go away?" He moaned as he threw an arm over his face._

"_Believe it or not Spike, we live here." Faye told him idly as Ed moved to her, tugging at her arm and asking her bizarre questions. Faye looked at Ed and smiled and told the younger girl that she could do her nails, this seemed to appease the crazy kid. _

"_No, you guys are things that won't go away." He replied. Faye's eyes cut him to the bone when she turns to him._

"_It's Jet's ship Spike, your as much as a leech as the rest of us." Faye told him pointedly._

"_A leech! A leech!" Ed sang as she ran around the room._

"_JET! There are only-" Spike began._

"_Three things in the worlds that you hate, animals, kids, and women with attitude." Faye finished with annoyance. He sat there with surprise, he didn't think that she actually listened to him, another surprise._

"_Jeez Spike, if you hate us so much move out." Faye snapped and got up and stormed to her room._

Women, a mystery, half the time he didn't think she listened to him, maybe he was wrong, or she had been talking to Jet. Strange…


	13. Time

**Time**

Spike didn't have a lot of time. He didn't have a lot of time because he was cutting it short for himself in various ways. He (or maybe it) had a death grip on his past, while he found his fingers slipping in and out of the realities of the present. Spike didn't have a lot of time because he smoked like a chimney. (He, of course, new smoking will cause lung cancer, but that didn't stop him when he was younger and stupid. There goes about 20 years.)

He cut his time sort when he joined the Red Dragon (about 10 years he guessed at the time.) and was seen fighting in back alleyways for 'honor' and vengeance. Spike was a survivor, no doubt, but he knew the Death was only a few steps behind and was waiting for its actual chance to catch up, after all Death wasn't one to be cheated, and he managed to do that once already. Meeting Vicious (5 years, maybe more), meeting Julia, (well she gave back the years Vicious took away..).

Then he became a bounty hunter, (they're not expected to live long anyway) he was always a good fighter, one of the best. Probably why he wasn't dead yet, not to mention the fact that he was too stubborn to die. He had to find the woman who stepped in and out of his life like a ghost and keep the other one (who was not a ghost unfortunately) on her toes (she added another 2 years, just because he liked to see her frustrated). But at the end of the day Spike's life expectancy wasn't long, at the rate he was going he was on a one way street to his grave. Probably why Jet looks so relieved when he walks in after a bounty (or one of his own personal missions, there goes another 5). Now while he expected to die in his forties, unless he could get his act together and that required a certain woman, he was doomed.

But he didn't expect to go now.

But still…

Life was short enough for him as is. He almost wished the loud mouthed woman had followed him, screaming profanities and coming to try and save his happy butt, only to find himself saving hers.

_He stood in the middle of the street while he looked up at the dancing street lights. It seemed surreal that he wanted to meet him here, where children laughed and dragged their parents around screaming about what ride to go on next or how they didn't want a hot dog but cotton candy._

_He leaped away when he heard the laughter come in his direction._

His life expectancy was now fifteen minutes.

_He looked up with surprise as he heard the rushing sound of Faye as she started firing on the crazy man. Spike swore as he leapt out of the way of the gun fire. She pulled up abruptly and then crashed. He rolled his eyes, so much for that, she was probably unconscious._

_The man stood in front of him, when fate would have it, the kitten toy began to purr and meow as if in search of its unclaimed owner. He looked up in surprise as the crazy man screamed and started shooting at the doll. Spike jumped out of the way and wondered vaguely if he would go after Faye. He moved across and had to jump out of the way, (and admittedly forever put out of operation) the robots of the parade. He watched in surprise as the crazy man jumped down from one of the parade animals._

This is it…

_He watched with surprise as the man cowered and was flatted by a giant robotic foot._

Or not…

(3 years…from surprise)

He remembered walking over to Faye afterwards and having to use her as support until they could find a way to call Jet. She didn't complain, he had a strong feeling that she knew his life expectancy as well.

* * *

**Two short ones equal a long one.. (smiles) both Spike-tactualar! Sorry if its OC (he's really hard to write sometimes..)**


	14. Poke and Prod

**Poke and Prod**

He baffled her, he was an enigma that she couldn't begin to understand (which was probably why she was always poking and prodding him, figuratively speaking of course). She would see him slouched on the ugly yellow couch trying to sleep, watching TV, or doing something else that was absolutely pointless and she would feel the need to completely annoy him (Yes she knew it was immature but that didn't stop her, no nothing stopped Miss Faye Valentine when she put her mind to it).

She acted like a little kid when she was around him, she could tell that she annoyed him by the way he would narrow his eyes at her and shoot off nasty things at her, that she would gleefully return. She didn't understand him and he was so closed off that it was a fight to get anything out of him, so she poked and prodded until she got the right response. She didn't know anything about him or his past so she learned about his responses and knew when he was ready to give in (didn't happen often) and when he would fight (he was always so stubborn).He probably saw through her ploy, (he could read her like a book, damn the man) but he still played along.

She could tell by the way she would stop into the living room, bitching and whining about something completely stupid and he would look up at her and smirk, or his eyes would dance with laughter, (laughing at her of course) which would in turn send her into a fit. He was just as bad as her, except he knew the 'secret' to her past (again, damn the man).

So as usual, after losing all of her money, and being in a piss poor mood she came back to the ship. She griped about how they never got enough bounty heads and that nothing ever good happened to her, and that most likely the shower had not been fixed, go figure. And she would look over and see Spike looking up at her a smirk playing on his lips and his eyes dancing at her discomfort. Jet would come out of the kitchen and look at her as if he had been waiting for this all day.

"So you lost again. Which was it horses or dogs?" He asked.

Her only response was her promptly throwing one of her boots at him.

Jet's laughter rang in the Bebop for minutes after she had escaped into her room.

* * *

**Hazaaaaaah! OOOO yeah! Boots a flyin'!**


	15. Cooking

**Cooking**

"I have decided to cook tonight!" Faye announced grandly as she walked onto the Bebop plastic bags filled with various items in her hands. She brushed by Jet who had entered the room after 'fiddling' (as Faye put it) with his Bonsai trees. Spike sat up from his position on the yellow couch, his mouth opening and closing, speechless (for once).

"You're, wait, what?" Spike let out finally.

"You heard me." Faye told him airily as she moved into the kitchen with ease.

"First she takes over the bathroom, now the kitchen? What's next?" Jet grumbled before moving back into his Bonsai room (where it was safe from the crazy people.). Spike followed Faye into the kitchen as she put the bags down and started to take out various food items.

"Where did you get the money?" He asked, curious. She leaned on the counter and looked at him and smiled. Faye then tossed his wallet to him; Spike tried not to twitch.

"You don't really want to know." She answered finally. Spike stood in front of her, wallet in front of him trying to figure out how the loud and obnoxious Faye managed to take his wallet and (a quick look inside the wallet verified that it was, indeed, empty) all of his money.

"You'll never know." She told him as she leaned over and took out a pot from one of the bottom cabinets. Spikes eyes followed her movements, he took in the site of her in the kitchen, moving around, and finding everything like she was born there. She looked over at him from in front of the stove with surprise.

"You're still in here?" She asked.

"I want to make sure this isn't an excuse for you to take a stab at my taking my life." Spike said as he leaned against the counter. Faye's eyes narrowed dangerously, she turned away from him and dropped something into the pot. She looked calm and relaxed in front of the stove cooking (the way Jet did in front of his Bonsai trees), like a bred housewife for the people she lived with.

"You don't have to, you know that right?" Spike found himself saying.

"Hmm?" She looked up with surprise at him. He sighed loudly and stood up straight and moved away from where he was standing to stand in front of her. He looked over her shoulder and into the pot and grunted. He moved away and out of the kitchen before tossing over his shoulder his reply.

"Prove anything to us. You don't have to prove anything to us, we don't expect you to, and god knows we probably won't do the same."

* * *

Spike learned later that she had cooked stew, with potatoes, carrots (and various other vegetables), and even chunks of beef. He looked over at her as she sat on the yellow couch, eating what she herself prepared. She had the same content look on her face, and Spike idly wondered how often that happened. Jet had already eat two bowls and had left, Spike was still eating as well (his third bowl).

"Dead yet?" Faye asked.

"Nope." Spike replied as he took her empty bowl and hers into the kitchen.


	16. Right

**Right**

Faye entered the room quietly, Jet and Spike looked up at her with surprise (silence ensues). She tilts her head upwards and looks up at the ceiling, words radiating off her in waves but never saying a word. Ed had gone a little while ago, taking the dog with her. Faye was secretly jealous and sad; she missed the strange kid, at least when she was around she felt liked. Jet had grumbled about not having to feed them anymore and how maybe food would last longer, along with money, but she had a feeling that he missed them both as well. But Spike, he was Spike, the past was always on his mind and this hadn't happened long enough to be deemed the past, so he probably wouldn't fully notice for another couple days.

"Faye," Her name was said she looked down, she wasn't entirely sure who said it or if anyone had said it at all (silence ensues). She let sigh escape from her ruby lips and wondered whether it was worth it to stay on the ship or if she should drift away like a strange child. She wondered if Jet would grumble about how they would have more money and food now, just two men on the ship, catching bounties and living in the past.

She let her legs move into the room, a little closer to her comrades, Spike was smoking a rhythm of inhaling and exhaling a stream of smoke. Jet sat in front of the computer, searching through various files on the next bounty, the last one a vague memory, Faye wondered fleetingly if the way they were living was healthy. Spike exhaled again and Jet click on a file, Faye leaned in behind him, looking at the face of the man of the next bounty. His face was clean shaven and she wondered at who he pissed off and if he was just a small fry. Her eyes skimmed down the file to the reward, her eyes widen, no small fry but the big catch. His handsome face was probably wanted posters everywhere. She sighed and looked at the man across from Jet, Spike watched her under lidded eyes, a smirk formed around the bud of his cigarette.

She stepped away from Jet slowly her eyes lingering on the photo of the wanted man. She thought briefly that her face was on one of those before, probably still is, mafia/casino lords didn't give up to easily, even if they were in jail. Spike's eyes followed her, she could feel his eyes burning into her. She wondered vaguely if he was in the present or if he saw another blonde haired angel in her place. She shivered under his gaze and moved into the kitchen. She lazily opened and closed the fridge before moving on to another room. She eventually found herself outside legs hanging off the edge of the ship a cigarette from her lips, the rhythm of inhaling and exhaling smoke now passed onto her. She thought about how Spike was counting his money from his wallet as if to make sure it was all there, or he got another bounty head and want to be sure of how much money was on him. Jet had moved onto a new file, that probably meant that he had given up on the last or Spike was on the 'case' per say and was going out soon. She sat outside wondering if Spike would pass by her and say something snide, finally out of the past and into reality. He would she her as she was and scowl and move on. Not that it mattered.

But it did matter, he was going out and her heart always would rise into her throat and she would gaze after him and wonder if this would be the last time she would she him. He would sometimes look back at her as he got into the Swordfish II as if to gently but silently reassure her that he would come back this time. She heard the shuffle of feet moving towards him, she looked up as Spike moved towards him and to her surprise say down next to her. He sat smoking next to her. She thought about opening her mouth to say something but decided against it. In a rare moment of gentleness Spike nudged her shoulder with his, like one friend to another. She smiled, and knew she didn't have to ask him if he was leaving again. He stood up and looked down at her before moving to the Swordfish II, he looked back her over his shoulder with a cocky smirk before leaving her behind on the Bebop.

Faye liked to think that not many things surprised her anymore. Ed leaving to go back to Earth to wander around its expanse, Ed was constantly wandering off doing her own thing it was the way she was. Ein leaving wasn't surprising because the dog obviously loved Ed and felt that he was needed with her rather than the motley crew on the Bebop. And Jet's gruff manner of handling the way that the two left wasn't surprising; it was his own way of dealing. But Spike, she thought she knew him, he was sarcastic and lost in his own past. But with so many other things in her life, she was wrong. He was very much in the present, she knew by the way he had acted before he left just now and how he would put a hand on Jet's shoulder every now and then. She thought nothing could surprise her anymore, but she was wrong. She just wished that she was right more often.

* * *

**Yes this one is sadly un humorous, I think it has to do with the song I was listening to when I wrote it (Prince of Spades by Dispatch, If any of you were wondering). On to business, this one is loooong well compared to the other ones at least. Be happy and review, I love reviews they make me happy on the inside. Besides I give out cookies to reviewers:)**


	17. He Should Have Listened

**He Should Have Listened**

There were a lot of things that came around and bit her in the ass. It was probably why she had such a bitchy demeanor, that or it was the hormones, or at least that's what all the doctors on Earth would have said, 'It's the hormones darling, its just a phase you'll grow out of it in another twenty or so years.' She growled under her breath at the thought as she looked around the room for the much _needed _box of tampons. She scowled as she opened the box to discover that Ed had decided to open every single one then throw it around the bathroom. She ground her teeth in fury, as she grabbed her jacket and wallet, only to realize as she walked out to where the _Redtail_ was that Jet hadn't finished repairs as he had promised. She glowered impatiently and looked around, the _Hammerhead_ was gone but the _Swordfish II_ was still there, and in full repair. She smirked and hurried back into the main living quarters of the _Bebop_. She moved around the couch carefully and looked at the man sleeping on it, as per usual. She leaned forward gingerly and looked at him for a moment before reaching for his pockets. She released the air she was holding in small gasp as his head reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing Faye?" Spike asked with his eyes closed. She ground her teeth with frustration at the thought of being foiled in her attempt to steal his keys she could get her tampons.

"I was going to steal your keys." She said with annoyance. Spikes eyes snapped open with surprise as he looked at her.

"Look Spike could you," She pauses putting her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache, which she probably did, before continuing, "take me to a store?"

"I'm not buying you anything Faye." Spike told her bluntly, he sat up slowly.

"I don't need you to buy me anything, I just need a ride, and since I don't see you giving up your keys to me…" She let her sentence hang unfinished.

"And what makes you think that I would willingly give you a ride?" Spike asks a smirk on his face.

At this moment Faye's high strung emotions reared its ugly head, she started to cry. Spike's eyes grew round as he watched the usually tough woman in front of him dissolve into tears. He made as if he was going to scoot away when she looked straight at him with red eyes sniffling softly.

"Alright!" Spike conceded.

* * *

Spike stood flushing behind Faye as she stood in front of the various tampons and pads in the store. Faye picked up one brand and inspected it closely, looking at the price and returning it to its spot on the self. Spike deepened his flush as little old woman was talking to her friend about the sweet new couple in the tampon row.

"_Hardly see husbands shop with there wives anymore." _The woman said with a disapproving frown. _"It's good to see that not everyone is like that." _The woman's friend nodded her head in agreement.

Spike was grateful for the fact that today Faye was wearing something one the more conservative side than what she normally wore. Her dark gray sweats and baggy black t-shirt were a blessing in disguise.

Faye picked up another box and Spike hoped that this was the one box she would choose. She seemed to be pleased with the box that she choose as she kept it and moved onto a cashier. She waited in line, Spike standing behind her as if afraid that she would change her mind and go back. She smiled to the cashier and put her box down for the man to ring up. The man mumbled the cost and Faye pulled out her wallet to pay. She paid and to the bag with the box and moved out the door.

"I told you that you didn't have to come in, you could have waited." Faye told him as she moved over and gave him room to get in. Spike scowled and wished that he had listened to Faye.

* * *

**Ha ha, anyways review please! A little bit of humor, because I've been on a serious kick.**


	18. Alike

**Spike's P.O.V. Just FYI **

**I really like this one, so yeah. **

* * *

**Alike**

He could feel the slow heavy feeling of his eyes slowly glazing over, it was a hard feeling to describe, and he refused to blink. The cigarette that sat in between his lips gave off small wisps of smoke, he took a long drag the tip glowed a soft orange in response. He took the cigarette between two fingers and exhaled slowly. He lounged on the yellow couch, his feet kicked up on the coffee table, his suit rumpled as if he had slept in it. Time seemed to move like smog around him, sitting alone on the _Bebop_ he felt content, the prickling sensation of his past and present colliding settled into a coexisting peace.

Blinked slowly refocusing his eyes on her as she sat across from him just as silently as he, he had noticed awhile back but was ready to shed his solitude to put up with her attitude and snide remarks. She was oddly silent as she watched him, her own cigarette unlit between her lips as she reached forward and took the lighter he held up nonchalantly. She inhaled deeply and exhaled softly, the smoke curling up and away from her. She sat slouched in the chair her legs crossed at the ankles. Her yellow shorts and shirt replaced with a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, the first time he had ever seen her in 'normal' clothes. She shifted slightly and he traced the shape of her eyebrows with his eyes.

Faye was an interesting person to live with on the _Bebop _always picking a fight and strutting around like she owned the place. Her emerald eyes stared back at him as she took another long drag on her cigarette. She wasn't like anyone he had ever crossed, she was…Faye. He took another long drag of his cigarette before dropping it into the ashtray on the coffee table. He could almost hear the echoes of Ed's absent chattering and Ein's paws clicking on the metal floor, they had long since wandered away, probably to never return…or not. Nostalgia was something that he was no stranger to, it followed him around like a cloak wrapped around him tightly, every time he saw a flash of blonde, a hint of a mysterious smile, he was looking back and forgetting about the now.

His fingers curled around the lighter as he shoved it into his pocket. He stared at the wall behind her head as she looked at him, he wondered what she saw right then, a blank faced stranger or just him. His eyes moved back to her face and her brows furrowed together as if she were thinking about something important. She put her own bare feet on the coffee table and he noted that at the moment her toe nails were painted red, he wondered how long that would last. Her purple hair fell into her face as she leaned her head on her bent knees a small smile forming on her lips, as if she was resting in their silence, at peace, and happy. She wasn't like anyone he had ever known…she was oddly enough, like him.

He stood up then pulling out and straightening his rumpled clothes, he didn't recall how they had become so rumpled and dismissed it as unimportant. He looked at her once more as her lips formed one word.

"Lunkhead."

He smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder, thinking about how she wasn't like anyone he could think of. He removed his hand and walked into the hallway leading to his room. He thought he heard her sigh as he removed the weight from her shoulder.

* * *

**Review if it strikes your fancy, but it makes me happy! So make it your fancy if you fancy...okay I'll stop now...**


	19. Question and it's Answer

**Question and it's Answer**

"Faye Faye!" Ed yells in reply to Faye's question. Spike stops dead in his tracks and looks at the strange girl, Faye looked like she was trying to hide her amusement.

"Care to repeat that Faye?" Spike asked with his back to her, his face red.

"Why should I? I wasn't talking to you now was I Spike?" Faye replied sweetly before turning back to the eccentric, orange haired girl.

"So he got beat up because of you huh?" Faye asked Ed as she handed her a small bottle of red nail polish, Ed had a strange habit of wanting to paint Faye's toe nails, and Faye didn't mind too much it meant she didn't have to do them herself.

Spike slowly turned to face the irritating woman who was sitting on the ugly yellow couch.

"Faye." He warned.

"Spike." She mocked.

Spike moved over to the couch to look down at the very woman who reminded of one of the three things that he despised. Faye leaned her head back, her eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked at. Spike groaned inwardly as he looked at her emerald eyes.

"So the kid's dad beat you up?" She asked, Spike ground his teeth in frustration.

"What did you ask Ed earlier?" Spike asks lowly. Fate smiled and waved a hand at him dismissively.

"I'll tell you later…maybe, if I remember." She tells him. Spike growled under his breath as he walked away and into his room.

* * *

"_Faye Faye!" Ed yelled as she cruised into the living room and stopped in front of her._

"_Hmm?" Faye asked half heartedly as she read her magazine._

"_Do you know who Spike person loves?" Ed asked Faye, Spike was slowly making his way to his room._

"_Who does Spike love Ed?" Faye asked looking at the wild child in front of her a soft smile on her face, expecting something strange in reply._

"_Faye Faye!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:****I LIVE!!! … … … Anyways crazy last couple of weeks, really crazy, like INSANELY CRAZY!!! But enough about that. True this one is short but I really like its sweet. Review please? Because you love me! Right? Right?! Anyways until my next update!!! –waves like a crazy person-**


	20. Naive

**Naive**

Spike smirked at Faye as she walked into the room, her shoulders slumped and her face pinched from whatever she was thinking about. She let out a gusty sigh and slumped on the couch next him. He could tell that she was struggling with some inner turmoil, he didn't know how but it probably had to do with the fact that he had never seen such a look on her face before. It probably had to do with the last bounty head they had captured, a small fry, but it was personal for Faye.

"You didn't have to take him in." Spike states lazily as he puts his feet on the table.

"And let you take the bounty, not likely." Faye replied with annoyance.

"We caught him to begin with, so I think I deserved it." Spike said with a shrug. Faye shot him a narrow look and picked up a magazine off the table, planning to ignore him most likely.

"So he dumped his debt on you." Spike asked curiously.

"Yeah that bastard dumped his debt on me and who knows what else, besides wounding my pride." Faye replied with annoyance. Spike laughs quietly.

"I suppose you would find that funny, but that was a long time ago, I was so naïve." Faye said as she looked at Spike of her magazine.

"I find that hard to believe." He replied. She looked up at him with annoyance.

"No Spike I was not born like this, for all I know I was Earth's Miss America." Faye snaps annoyance flashing across her face. Spike smirks at he stands up and saunters over to her, he places a finger between her eyes smoothing out the crease. He smiles and places a chaste kiss in between her eyes.

"They probably wouldn't let you get into the auditions." Spike murmurs his breath touching her face. Faye looked up at him in shock her face turning red as he sauntered away a smirk still plastered on his face.

"ARGHH!" She yelled as she threw the magazine at the back of his head. Spike side steps it and looks at her, his smirk growing on his face.

"Like you would know." Faye snaps sulkily as her face reddens again, Spike only laughs as he enters his room.


	21. She Keeps Coming Back

**She Keeps Coming Back**

Faye did not have the vaguest notion of why she kept coming back. It was like she was on crack and couldn't kick the habit, she was addicted. Faye glowered as Jet looked at her across the room, he wasn't surprised to see her there she was coming and going and 'leaving' and returning all the time. There was something about the place. Faye looked at the back of his head and her gaze softened for a moment, and she admitted to herself that it was him, she was addicted to him. Faye pursed her lips with annoyance as she gave a short wave and made her way to her room. Spike never looked at her when she came back; he always had his back to her, doing who knows what. He would come later, when she didn't expect it.

When she saw him leaning against her door, that she could have sworn she locked, she was surprised. He looked strange, standing at her bedroom door a closed look on his face when he studied her. Probably looking for flaws that he could pick at later, that was what they did, the picked and picked at each other until she, he never left, left. He finally let out a sigh and entered her room, the door closing with a gentle whoosh.

"I didn't think you would come back this time." He told honestly, his eyes boring into her.

She thought briefly about why she left and closed her eyes briefly, sitting on her bed with a little bounce. She put her hands to her faces and let out a ragged sigh as she slid her fingers through her hair.

"Neither did I." She answered frankly not looking at him, standing in her room staring at her intensely. Things never went as Faye thought they would, they always turned on her, taunting her, as she tried to make her way through her crazy life.

"Why did you then." He didn't make it sound like a question, more like him demanding to know, like a stubborn child, but you could never mistake him as child, Spike was very much not a child. Faye opened her eyes and showed him her world weary eyes and wondered if he was a good enough reason.

"Because everything I ever really cared about is here." Faye answered numbly.

"Funny way of showing it." Spike mumbled as he sat next to her.

"Sorry, but not everyone can be like you Spike." She answered, irritation creeping into her voice. She could feel his gaze on her as she refused to look at him. When he took her face in his hands and made her look at him she wished that he hadn't. She saw everything that Julia must have seen and felt guilty. She wished that he hadn't kissed her that night, she felt like in some way she was still competing with a dead woman, not to mention disrespected the dead because she dare let the man they both love move on. Faye moved her eyes so that she was looking past him. She left and came back because of him.

"Faye, look at me." Spike spoke in a gentle tone.

"I really rather not." Faye replied in a calm voice that didn't reflect her inner turmoil. She could almost feel him smirk as he leaned forward, she cold feel his breath on her face and she closed her eyes. She heard him laugh as he leaned his forehead against hers and she felt herself caving.

"I love you." The words slipped out her mouth before she could swallow the words.

"I know." Came his cheeky reply. Her eyes snapped open as she glowered at him.

"Which is why, I feel that it is necessary to say…" Spike pauses as he looks at her, she remembers vaguely then that he wasn't normally a smooth talker.

"I love you too." He replied quietly. She knew why she came back then, when he kissed her again. She loved him to much to stay away for too long.

* * *

**The long awaited moment all you SpikeFaye lovers have been waiting for, a pure fluff, aww go me. Its okay, I don't know I'm feeling iffy about it. Review if it strikes your fancy, but it always makes me feel better when you guys review!!! So make this authoress happy!**


	22. Alien

**Alien**

Faye's eyes widened in horror of dying so young. Sure she was about fifty years older than Jet and Spike, but they didn't need to know that. Faye's eyes filled with tears as she moaned and leaned against the back of the stairs.

"What have I done to deserve this? It's not like I've committed any crimes, well at least not any bad ones." She moaned as Spike looked at her with surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" Spike asks.

The prospect of going out of life due to the fact that an alien had attacked her while she was bathing was not only horrifying but embarrassing. An alien for the love of all that's holy, a bloody alien is the reason for her death; she always expected to die chasing after a bounty head or of old age. That was all she could really think before she passed out.

* * *

"Faye? Hey! What's wrong with you?" Spike yelled in surprise as Faye collapsed in a heap on the floor in nothing but her robe. That's when he saw it, the purple mark on her leg that verified that she had been bit.

"What is wrong with you people?" He groaned as he placed her on the table next to Jet.

Spike grabbed his guns and various weapons as he decided to go alien hunting. This had to end; there was no way he was going to be killed by some weird alien creature.

* * *

Spike clutched his shoulder where he had been hit, as he floated in zero gravity. Who knew that the alien was actually a year old lobster that he put in the fridge and forgot about? Who knew it was even possible for year old food to turn into an evil alien? Not that he was going to tell his comrades that they were attacked by a year old lobster that he had forgotten about. They might kill him, if they weren't already all dead to begin with. Spike smirked as darkness clouded his vision. 


	23. Cheap Change

**Cheap Change**

Jet sat in front of the TV, a cigarette dangling from his fingers as he watched the two 'cowboys' on _Big Shot_ talk about the newest and highest bounty head. His apron still on from being in the kitchen. Spike sat next to Jet with his feet propped on the coffee table ignoring the annoyed looks Jet kept shooting him as he looked up at the ceiling as if there was something of interest to find. Faye sat cross legged a ways off pondering the fact that Jet was a fairly tough guy, yet he wore an apron in the kitchen…

"You two are worthless." Jet stated bluntly. Spike raised an amused eyebrow but made no comment.

"I would hardly consider myself to be worthless." Faye replied airily, annoyed slightly.

"Really? From what I see all you two do is sit around and eat the food." Jet replied.

"What food?" Spike asks. Jet scowls at him.

"There isn't any food because you ate it." Jet says with failing patience.

"Hey I bring in the money, I wasn't told to grocery shop as well, I'm not your guys' maid you know." Faye says.

"Don't worry about it; I have no problem believing that." Spike says with a smirk.

"Why don't you two go out and a bring something in?" Jet asks.

"Because, I did it last time." Faye replies.

"Hardly I had to save your ass." Spike replies.

"Because you forgot to mention to me before I left that there would be ten guys there! It's hardly my fault that you withheld information you could have told me." Faye replies.

"Why would I tell you?"

"So I would get killed for all I know!" Faye replies with annoyance.

"I didn't want you to go in the first place." Spike retorts loudly.

"And why is that!" Faye shouts.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Spike shouts back.

Faye blinks and she tries to fight the look of surprise from coming onto her face, Spike's jaw looks as it is about to drop but he pulls himself together quickly to save from embarrassment, Jet just chuckles.

"Besides," Spike continues on for after moment, "they were just cheap change anyway." Spike says as if it explained everything including his outburst.

"You are such an ASS!" Faye yells the last word before stalking into her room. Spike looks relieved and embarrassed.

"Maybe I'll go out this time." Jet says with a chuckle.

* * *

Did she die? Hardly. Does she have a very heavy school load? Yes oh sadly yes. And did she just move? Ding ding ding we have a winner. 

So I've been away moving doing homework and not thinking much, oh and I got sick which was just oodles of fun let me tell you, so yes it is an update, I did not abadon this, it is still going and will continue until I end it...which is whenever. So that above is my explanation, so sorry if updates are slow and few and far between, but it is as it must be until I get used to my school schedule and things get into a simblance of normalcy. I love you all...and of course

Please review loves the button in just over there, and I dearly love to hear you thoughts and or comments


	24. Waiting

**Waiting**

_Straight. _

His eyes watched as she put down another card, a smirk firmly placed on her lips. He watched her as she rested her face in her hands on the table and looked at him, challenging him silently. Jet had long since abandoned this game, determined to keep his clothes this time. Spike of course had made sure to get rid of the bracelets and such and supplied the deck, he was good at cards but he rather even out the ground. Especially when it came to

Faye; who was looking at him with he mischievous green eyes. He wondered if he got all of her cheating mechanisms but he didn't feel up to searching her.

He looked at his cards with feigned interest and tried to remember what had made him agree to playing cards with her. Maybe it was to make sure Jet didn't lose his cards, and boredom, maybe. He didn't really remember. He yawned and he watched as Faye tapped her fingers on the table waiting for him. He was struck at how often they were waiting for each other. Not that it was always like this, he didn't have time to be waiting on her when he was chasing after the next bounty and trying to keep his money. But there she was, for once the roles turned and he wondered how often she was truly waiting for him.

Maybe when he went off to rescue her from a psycho occult or from herself; those were probably the times when she cursed herself and him, but waited all the same. She was too stubborn of a person to be any other way, he had long since accepted this.

She looked at him has he tapped the table, stating that he wanted to check. She pushed some more chips into the pile, telling him that she had just raised the stake wordlessly.

_Or maybe a flush._

Faye was good at cards even without all her tricks, but she could be bluffing, but was he willing to risk that, if only he could see the last card, he would know for sure. He dropped the same amount in the pile and waited as she flipped over the next card. The Ace of Spades stared at him and she gave him another smirk as she dropped some more chips into the pile. He wasn't one to fold anyway, he smirked in returned.

_All in._

She looked at him with surprise as he took up her challenge. He smirked and waited as she did the same, he didn't think she was one to fold either.

"Show 'em." She whispered.

_Royal Flush._

She growled and stalked off as he put the chips back into there respective containers. Faye was good at cards, had a good poker face and could wait, but obviously couldn't wait long enough. In the end he was waiting on her again as her door buzzed open and she chucked the chip she accidentally grabbed at his head. He was always waiting and he had the feeling that she was waiting behind her door also.


	25. People We Lost

**People We Lost**

_

* * *

__She didn't feel like she had too much to be thankful for…_

She was leaning against the door frame, looking at Jet in the kitchen wondering what he was doing. It was odd to see him make an effort in the food he coked, his thought was 'if I can eat it so can you.' After the first couple of weeks she stopped seriously complaining and was jus happy that he even put in the effort to cook _something_.

"What are you doing?" She asks curiously looking into the kitchen as Jet moved around it with ease taking things out of the fridge and freezer that she didn't realize that they had.

"Cooking." Jet grunts.

"I noticed."

"Thanks Giving you know, kid deserves to have something normal." Jet replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Faye looked at the red headed girl, and wondered if she would really notice.

"Oh, well I didn't even realize what day it was." Faye says with a smile as she removes herself from the kitchen and out of the way.

* * *

Spike looked out into the main room, where both Faye and Ed were sitting. He was surprised to see the woman talking to the girl easily as she read a magazine, and that she wasn't smoking either. Spike tilted his head slightly in surprise, when normally Faye would have lit up one by now.

"Happy Thanks Giving Spike." Faye murmurs as he walks into the room before turning her attention away from him and back to the excited hacker who was bouncing about the room.

_Thanks Giving?_

He looks over at Faye who was looking at him, her brows furrowed for a moment in thought.

"You don't celebrate this holiday do you." It wasn't really a question.

"I normally find myself hard pressed for something to be overly thankful for." Spike replies as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Hmm." Was her reply.

* * *

The fact that he shared her feelings for the holiday startled her for a moment before she thought about who Spike really was. He had a hard life, was in and out of the range of bullets and was obviously courting death within those times. Not that it was much of an excuse. Then again she didn't know if people really celebrated holidays the way she did fifty years ago, not that she could remember that.

She looked up at Spike again and looked into his eyes for a moment and she knew that she was probably going to say something weird or stupid.

"I'm grateful for…" She paused as she thought about everything they had all gone through, and how much a certain saxophone player made her realize that she needed these people.

"People we've lost." She continues finally.

Spike looks at her surprise crossing his face as he thought about the golden haired woman who he had lost and hoped to find. He closed his eyes tightly before opening them and noticing Faye who had a slightly nostalgic look on her face.

"Yeah." He agreed softly.

* * *

**Good lord I feel like one of the worst people around, I haven't done much of anything with this wonderful little collection and well just don't kill me..**

**Heres to the holidays and Happy Thanks Giving!**


	26. Another Chance

_If I had another chance…I'd put it in a ziplock bag…and keep it in my pocket…_

Faye felt that in her life that she had had several second chances thrown her way, some good, most bad, but nonetheless second chances. She never felt overly grateful for them, or ungrateful for them, she sort of just expected them to come her way when she found her self in a rough spot.

A funny expectation to come from the woman who swore up and down that she was independent, that she didn't need anyone else's help, that she needed **no one**, but then again she never claimed that she wasn't a liar, or a hypocrite.

But now when she really wanted, no needed, a second chance to be thrown her way it wouldn't come. All she wanted at this point was to be able to say that she did something worthwhile for him, that she had told him everything and that he could have come to depend on her the way she inadvertently did on him.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

Just as much as she wanted to be able to have him tell her that he cared about her, even if it was just as a comrade, as a friend. She understood perfectly well why he chased after Julia because in her own way she was doing the same for him. She remembered when he came home talking about cats and all that stupid stuff, and that Julia was dead and Faye knew it was over. Just as Spike held Julia as she died, Faye knew that she would find Spike dead.

It scared her, and she mourned for him and for Julia as well, as he went off to finish what was started three years ago, and she knew that this time she couldn't follow him, that she could try to save him and only be saved herself, and that was what really tore her up, completely and totally useless she was. She couldn't call out that she loved him as he walked out the doors.

She could only say to his grave.

It was when she was really truly feeling sorry for herself that she would wonder if she why she couldn't have gotten another chance when she needed it. But then again maybe she wasted all her other chances earlier on other things. Or maybe somewhere out there the Fates were mocking her.

What she wouldn't give for another chance.

**Ziplock by Lit…if you were wondering…anyways ummm so there is probably only going to be one more after this…I don't know…I'll have to see…anyways review please…if you so desire but they do make me happy on the inside.**


	27. Mocking Me

**Mocking Me**

Faye was not a weak person; she wouldn't have survived if she was weak. Faye's toughness was acquired through every mistake she made on her own or when no one was around to bail her out. Faye fingered the shot of vodka in front of her and wondered if she really wanted, truth be told she was secretly hoping that Jet would call her. The man behind the bar smiled at her as he washed one of the dirty beer glasses, she returned the smile with a small one of her own. She tapped the glass a moment before picking it up and throwing it back and down her throat. It burned as it slid down her throat; she wasn't overly found of vodka so she didn't order another, leaving the woolongs and the glass behind as she swung off the stool and out the door. She was lifting off when to her surprise and pleasure she got a call from Jet. She smiled but quickly hid it as she opened up the screen.

"What?" She snapped.

"Faye…" Jet paused. Faye looked closer at the screen and saw the lines that had been etched into his face, the bags under his eyes, and the hollow haunted look on his face. She hadn't seen that look since the day when Spike left and they both knew he wasn't coming back because he was…dead.

_dead…Dead…__**DEAD!!!**_

"Jet?" Faye asked softly.

"I need you to come to Mars for awhile; I'll send you the directions." Jet finally said, he paused then closed the screen on his side, Faye wondered briefly where he was, she felt her eyes burn from exhaustion, she told herself, as she programmed the directions Jet had given to her and put the Redtail on autopilot. She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes for a moment.

* * *

They hadn't worked together since Spike's death. 

Originally she stayed around and mourned with Jet for his death, but soon found that being on _the Bebop _only seemed to amplify her grief by bring back painfull memories. Like the last moment she saw him, his back turned to her walking, walking away from her, and life.

Jet, she knew, didn't begrudge her for leaving, because he understood her pain, because to a point he felt the same. It wasn't often that you lose your best friend. It isn't often that you suddenly find yourself alone in your life, wondering what will become of you later on.

They kept in contact, but only the barest, a small link to tie them to the life they used to share with _him. _Faye felt that she owed Jet one for letting her live on his ship, for letting her grieve and then leave him alone without begrudging her for it. So she pulled up the directions and went to go meet him. She owed him, and they both knew it.

* * *

Faye stood in front of a hospital. Faye didn't like hospitals; they reminded her to much of things better left buried in the back of her mind. She wondered why Jet wanted her here of all places. Was he even there? Was he hurt and he just didn't tell her? What the hell was going on? 

The doors made a soft swishing sound as she stepped into the lobby. She saw Jet sitting in one of the waiting chairs, head against the wall, eyes closed, as if he was dozing. She knew he wasn't, he was too stiff. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a moment. Jet Black was always straightforward, he always had something to say, especially when it came to her, which was why his silence frightened her.

"Didn't think you would come." Jet said gruffly as he looked up at her. She shrugged delicately. She knew he didn't really mean that, he had expected her to come and they both knew it, it was old fondness that had him say it, and she was glad to hear it.

"Why are you here?" Faye asked.

"I got a call; they said that they had something that pertained to us. So I called you." Jet said with a little shrug. Faye raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Us?"

"Ms. Valentine?" The nurse called. Faye looked at Jet, it was his turn to shrug.

"I already saw, it's your turn." He said cryptically.

The tall, lanky, mossy haired man that lay on the bed all but brought her to her knees. He was still but the machines were enough to tell her that he was alive. Tears pricked at her eyes as she made her way towards him. The nurse looked at her sympathetically as she left the room, leaving Faye alone with him. She sat on the chair next to his bed and reached for his hand squeezing it slightly. The squeeze on her own hand made her jump as Spike cracked one eye open and smirked at her. Tears slid down her face and a soft sob escaped her as looked at him.

* * *

Spike didn't expect her to cry. He thought she would start screaming and swearing about how stupid he was, and that she couldn't believe that he bothered her after everything. But to see her sitting within arms reach just crying quietly, it bothered him, it was very un-Faye like. He sat up slowly, grimacing as his sore muscles protested. He reached out and gathered her to him. Spike surprised himself; he didn't seem to hold any real feelings for Faye but looking at her now made him reevaluate his feelings. Eventually her shoulders stopped shaking, he continued to hold her anyway, and she didn't pull away.

* * *

Faye Valentine understood many of the things that the doctors told her when she left Spike alone in the hospital room. That his injuries were very severe and that they had barely been able to save him. That the had put him into a coma like state so that his own body could repair itself, it was known that many people didn't revive once they were out but Spike was a strong willed man. It just took a little longer than everyone expected, a year was a long time for these sort of things, and since he had no family to speak of, and the doctors didn't feel it was necessary to pull the plug on him, they had to wait for him to wake up. She had nodded, it had sounded exactly what they had done to her fifty years ago. She remembered the doctors talking about how they were very pleased that Spike had woken up and that there seemed to be no brain damage. _Small blessings_ Faye had thought vaguely as she sat next to Jet in the waiting room, her head in her hands.

* * *

Jet was a little surprised to see that Faye was moving back onto _the Bebop_. He had watched her move her things back into her room not offering to help; she probably wouldn't accept the help anyway, saying that she was a big girl and could take care of herself, all the while smiling in that soft way that she had developed. Faye had been told that Spike would be released in a week, the doctors had to do some more tests. Faye mumbled something to him about having something important to do and leaving again. That did not surprise Jet at all, it was such a normal occurrence he wandered if it was dogs or horses.

* * *

Faye looked at Earth sadly. It was one of the hardest things now that she had her memories back, it was the fact that she knew how it was before, how beautiful it was, and now it laid in ruins. Faye landed briefly on the surface wondering where on Earth, literally, the eccentric orange haired girl could be. No one thought to tell Ed that Spike was alive, and Faye thought it was important that she knew, they went to all that trouble, Jet and her, to tell her that the lunkhead had 'died', it was just as important to rectify that statement. 

"I should probably start at the orphanage then." She mumbled to herself as she pulled herself back into her ship.

* * *

It had been a week since that day; Spike had been released shortly after that visit. Jet had continued to see him the remainder of the days he was being held captive in the hospital. Faye didn't; Jet told him that she had moved back onto _the Bebop_ and then took off again. Spike wasn't overly surprised. He thought he was the last person she wanted to see, especially since he saw her break down. That didn't stop him from wondering where she went.

* * *

This was the last place she expect to find her. How had she even got here, in the ruins if Faye's past, she had no idea. But the fact that she found Ed was a relief. She moved up to where the orange haired girl was waving at her excitedly on the hill, a huge smile on her face. 

"Faye Faye!" She called. Faye smiled as she made her way towards the girl. The little dog barked at her in greeting and Faye smiled at the small data dog.

"Ein, Ed! There you are! Do you know how long it took me to find you?" Faye asked.

"Eh?"

"I have something to tell you." Faye said with a smile.

* * *

Spike and Jet looked up in surprise at the noises that were echoing through out the ship. It sounded like Faye had returned. Spike didn't think she would come back, it had been a week. Jet hadn't agreed, saying that all her stuff was here and that she would come to claim it eventually. The shouts that were echoing and the dog barks were another surprise as the wild child leapt into the room and onto Spike. 

"Spike person!" Ed exclaimed with a smile before running off to Jet, whom it seemed she seemed to like the most out of all the adults on the ship.

"Now I didn't expect that." Jet mumbled as he caught the girl as she hurled herself at him.

Spike looked up to the doorway at the sound of heels on metal and looked at Faye. He noticed things that he hadn't before, on that day in the hospital. One was that she was wearing jeans and another t-shirt and that Faye's hair was much longer. Spike thought about the yellow outfit and thought vaguely that he missed it. Faye sat down on the couch next to him not saying anything, something that almost never happened.

"I didn't expect you to come back." Spike commented to her, her eyes moved towards him and he noticed something he hadn't before, a quiet in her that wasn't there before; something that she must have learned while he was gone, he wondered briefly how else she changed and to his own surprise he wanted to be the first to find out.

"Expect the unexpected." Faye replied quietly. Spike looked at her for a moment and realized that he looked forward to getting to know her for herself, now that he could finally see her. Faye smiled slowly as she looked at him, and Spike realized that even if she had changed, she was still mocking him.

"Are you mocking me Faye?"

"Always Spike, always."


	28. Trouble

Trouble

Now he had always known that she had troubles…but he never considered her to be troubled.

To be in trouble sure, that's what she was particularly good at.

To be trouble when it came to money or anything that really had to do with him, sure another thing that she seemed to exceed at without fail.

But to be troubled…he never really thought it was overly possible. If anyone were to ask him if he thought that Faye was a selfish person he would respond with the obvious answer of "Yes."

If someone were to ask him, on the other hand, if she seemed to really care about anyone else besides herself and her ever mounting problems he would normally answer "No."

It seemed odd to know otherwise. That she had no past and not much a future, and that this bothered her. That she took care of Ed occasionally when no one else seemed to, and for all her threats she had yet to kill the damn dog.

It seemed odd to think that Faye Valentine was compassionate.

After all the time that they had all spent living together on the Bebop, one of the last things he would call her would be compassionate. She was to impulsive, to self centered, to damn arrogant and irritating.

If anything Spike would call her passionate.

Just from watching her stomping around complaining about her lot in life, but at the same time not at all. The way she threw all her money of gambling of any sort. And the way she step into the line of fire a few times to get his ass out of a tight spot.

Yea, Faye had a good passionate heart.

Even if it only put her into trouble.

* * *

**SHE LIVES! Yes indeed I have returned from the crazyness of my existence. (My SAT, AP Testing, and play are all done now! Woot woot!) So now I can post on a semi regular basis, why semi regular you may wonder? Well my own personal computer with all my stuff on it is currently of need of maitence so yeah. So review if you wish, but they do make me happy, so do it anyway! :D Have a good day all!**

**Ashlaid**

**08-30-08**

**... I edited this a bit, my bad grammar that some how still survives all my proof reading really frightens me a bit...anyways edited to be more understandable for your reading pleasure! :)**


	29. Trust

It was rather unsettling to look over at her and realize just how different she was from him. Her head was tipped upward in an unusual sign of vulnerability; her eyes were shards of emeralds. He put a calloused hand on her smooth shoulder, silk to canvas. Her head tipped farther back and she looked up at him from surprisingly open eyes, a gentle smile curved on her lips. She touched his hand lightly and turned away standing up and moving away from her. He cursed himself for ruining the perfect scene she had created. He watched her retreating back and wondered if this is what she felt like when he left the half longing and the anger at the loss of her presence.

He wanted to share her confidence and the way she thought, no _knew _that she would always come out on top. She had a way of tilting her head at him as if she was surprised that he didn't believe the same about himself.

"_How do you expect to come out of it alive if you don't even trust yourself?" _She had asked him quietly when they were alone together. He hadn't answered her, because he knew who he was and that he would always wonder if this would be the last time, that he wouldn't be coming back, he had those strange suicidal urges that whispered _let go let go let go_ in the back of his mind while in a small corner he refused to acknowledge was the much smaller voice whispering _trust yourself, you know what you're doing, trust yourself. _

But he mostly suspected he was a fool.

* * *

**She lives! ...Yeah so been really busy lately with the play and filling out college applications and stuff and i was checking my e-mail one day on my phone and found this...i wrote it a couple months ago and forgot about it...and not here it is for you! **

**Please Review! They make me happy! ^^**


	30. Charming

Charming

She made absolutely no sense to him.

It wasn't like Faye Valentine was a _complicated_ creature; in fact Faye was anything but complicated. She was a woman whose favored past times were gambling, shopping, smoking, and anything that made her life easier.

In fact, Faye was a complete and total bitch half the time he was around her, griping and screeching like some banshee out of hell.

Except…

Faye could be charming. She had a way of tilting her head and smiling that made him second guess himself at times. Then there was the way she walking, smooth and elegant that would catch any mans eye.

Then there was that tape. It was obvious that Faye was always a tough as nails bounty hunter, or even a woman walking on the edge. Once she was innocent and sweet, all bright smiles and no sarcasm.

And it was times like now, as Faye sat with the latest bounty head, some suave guy name Antonio or something, watching her sit and listen to the other man talk with bright eyes and charming hand gestures as she spoke that he wondered if the tough as nails bounty hunter he worked with was an act she put on for herself or…

For him.

* * *

A/N: You know I really think that, after as many times as I have watched the series, that Faye can be a charming woman when she really wants to be, and for all that they live together Spike really doesn't understand her at all. Be for his lack of caring or just because she's more complex then he gives her credit for…

Anyway what do you think?

You must be sitting there going, wow she lives! Yes indeed I do. :D I will continue this until I lose interest in Spike and Faye and their relationship...which could very well be never....just saying!

Feedback is always welcome, as well as reviews!

Lates

Ashlaid


End file.
